OneshotsShortStories
by MissEllaMentry
Summary: Eventually will be - Just a collection of Oneshots/short stories of Lemons and Fluff. I do not own the characters!


*I do not own Misaki and Akihiko/Usagi-san characters*  
Oneshot - Junjo Romantica  
**LEMON ALERT**

**I Wanna Feel Better**  
(LEMONSXXX)

Misaki sighed heavily as he walked the familiar street back to his home. He had an extra tiring day at school today, and he just wanted to be at home already. He was about a block away from getting back into his comfortable pants and relaxing with a good comic. He looked down as he walked, a frown planted on his lips, he sighed again. He really hoped Usagi was going to be home when he got there, but he knew better. Usagi already texted him earlier and said he will be staying late at the office tonight, something about story line meetings. His frown deepened, he would surely get wrinkles any day now the way he was frowning these days. He just wanted to see him after such a bad day, maybe he could help him forget about it.

The elevator dinged, and the door opened for Misaki. He walked out and straight to his front door, key ready. He hastily opened the door, rushed in, slammed the door behind him. He kicked off his shoes just as fast, and took off up the stairs two at a time. He immediately got into his room and changed his clothes to his comfortable pants, but decided he didn't want a shirt yet. He fell down on-top of his bed, he was planning on grabbing his comic and sitting up to read, but his body just kinda shut down and he fell asleep before he could cover up or move.

* * *

He woke up sometime later, he sighed rolling over. But froze for a moment as he realized he was warm and there was a blanket on him. He forced his eyes to open, and he noticed it was dark outside already. He looked around his dark room and he indeed had a blanket wrapped around him. He also saw his door was closed, but he left it open when he fell asleep earlier. Misaki stretched and groaned as his muscles protested, he then just laid there for a moment trying to listen for any sign of Usagi was in the house. He thought maybe he was alone until he got a whiff of tobacco smoke. He sat up and looked toward his bedroom door, he needed to see him. He got up, but before he grabbed his door handle he noticed he was topless still._ 'As if Usagi left me untouched like this!'_ he thought. He turned around and grabbed his T-shirt and threw it on. He quickly opened his bedroom door, and saw he was in in office. The door was cracked, and Misaki could make out his frame at his desk. _'Shoot, he looks busy...'_ he thought, _'should I interrupt?'_ He bite his lip, he really needed to see him, but he didn't want to bother him.

He turned around and went back into his room, he didn't close his door all the way, and went to sit on his bed. He crossed his legs, and wrapped; the blanket Usagi put on him, around his shoulders. He grabbed his phone from his nightstand, and flipped the phone open. He found Usagi's number, and started writing him a text.

_'Usagi, are you busy?'_

_**'Good morning, haha. Not overly, what's up?'**_

_'No reason, just wondering.'_

_**'You wouldn't have texted if you didn't want/need something. What is it Misaki?'**_

_'Don't worry about it, I'm going back to bed! Good nite!'_

Misaki shut his phone, and put it back on his night stand. He lost all his nerve, he would just wait until tomorrow to see him. He laid down on his side, closing his eyes tightly, and tried to go back to sleep. His phone buzzed, he ignored it. A minute later, it buzzed again. He didn't move, he suddenly heard a door opening down the hall, with a small squeak. Then he heard foot steps walking closer to him, now they were in his bedroom. Misaki held his breath,_ 'shoot,'_ he thought. Usagi sat on his bed, behind Misaki, he put his hand on his hip. "Misaki." he called softly. Misaki gulped but didn't say a word. Usagi lightly shook his hip, "I know your awake silly, just tell me what you need and I will leave you alone," Usagi chuckled. Misaki sighed, he turned to look at Usagi, "what if i said I don't want you to leave me alone," Misaki whispered so quietly, Usagi almost thought he misheard. "Misaki? Whats wrong?" Usagi knew that something must have happened, for him to want to be comforted so bad.

Misaki just shook his head, Usagi crawled into Misaki's bed wrapping him up from behind, in his arms. He put his lips to Misaki's ear, "tell me," he breathed, "what has my little Misaki all stressed and upset?" he whispered hoarsely, licking his ear. "No-nothing," Misaki muttered his voice cracking, Usagi bite his ear, Misaki tried to suppress a moan and failed. "Hmm, now, how am I suppose to help you feel better if I don't know why your so upset?" he cooed in his ear. "Misaki," Usagi moaned in his ear, causing him to shiver. "Please, tell me why you are so upset." Usagi tightened his grip around him, Misaki felt his face flush. "Usagi... Its okay, I just had a long bad day." Usagi ran his hands down his chest, he bite and pulled on his ear, "I can give you something long and bad..." he whispered in his ear, licking and sucking his ear lobe. Misaki moaned, moving his small hands to Usagi's hair, Usagi's hands reached his pants waist band, "Misaki, did someone hurt you?" he breathed into his neck, sucking the skin. Misaki moaned loudly, "n-n-no." he groaned.

Usagi, licked up his neck to behind his ear, "if you won't tell me what made you sad, I will just have do everything to make you happy." Usagi threatened, kissing his cheek. Misaki trembled, "Usagi," Misaki moaned, "I just need... you," he mumbled quietly. Usagi flipped Misaki over and pushed him down onto the bed, and he got ontop of Misaki. "You will have me." Usagi growled, he took a bite on the side of his neck, then he was licking the spot he bit. "You will have all of me." He groaned against his skin, as he bucked his hips into Misaki. Misaki moaned, throwing his head back.

Misaki didn't know how it happened, but suddenly he wasn't wearing any clothes. Usagi started attacking his nipples, sucking on one while twisting the other, Misaki yelped. "Usagi!" He smiled against his nipple, he nibbled it, pulling on it slightly. Misaki arched his back, and yelled, "Stop..." Misaki whimpered, "I can't take it anymore..." Usagi laughed, he licked all the way down his stomach, stopping just before his member. "You will take all of it," Usagi said aggressively, before sucking down hard on Misaki's member, with a loud slurp. Misaki yelled out, "Usagi! Ahh!" He sucked harder, and harder on him, wrapping his tongue around his shaft, suckling the tip. Usagi then slipped a finger into Misaki's anus, twisting and stretching his opening. Misaki was panting heavy, and moaned in time to Usagi's finger thrusts. Usagi felt Misaki's member become very hard in his mouth, one last hard long suck, and Misaki screamed as he came in Usagi's mouth, Usagi thrusted his finger deeper inside Misaki as he came in his mouth. Usagi happily slurped the cum up and licking up all of it off Misaki, sucking his member dry. Misaki laid motionless on the bed, gasping for breath as Usagi licked him clean. "How do you feel Misaki." Usagi cooed, Misaki moaned, "better," he whispered. Usagi chuckled darkly, "good, now roll over." Usagi demanded with a thick, heavy voice. Misaki did what he was told, Usagi climbed on top of him. Misaki moaned loudly as Usagi leaned forward and pressed his hard member up against his backside. Usagi's lips found his ear, while his hands roamed his chest and nipples. "Its my fucking turn," Usagi growled seductively. Misaki gasped, and felt Usagi position his member at his entrance, "don't worry," Usagi grunted when he felt Misaki freeze. "I lubed up before hand," he moaned as he thrust into him. Misaki cried out in pain and pleasure as Usagi's member throbbed inside him.

"Usagi..." Misaki moaned, drool was sliding out the corner of Misaki's mouth, Usagi started to thrust, moving them with a fast rhythm and pace, Misaki groaned with each grind. "Oh Misaki," Usagi moaned, thrusting harder and faster, pushing Misaki deeper into the bed, Usagi's throbbing member pulsed inside Misaki, going deeper with each thrust. Usagi leaned forward and licked the drool trailing down the side of Misaki's mouth. Misaki felt a fire twist in his stoamch, "U-Usagi!" Misaki cried, "I-I!" Misaki couldn't form the words he wanted to say, "Misaki!" Usagi cried, "I'm going to fill you up," he moaned, licking his lips, he thrust harder, Misaki cried out with each grind in. Misaki felt Usagi's member become very hard and almost vibrate inside him; "Usagi!" Misaki yelled as he felt Usagi's hot cum fill him up, and leak out, the hot juice running down his balls as Usagi humped him. Usagi kept slowly thrusting into Misaki, until he could control his body again and stop. Misaki was gasping for air as Usagi turned him over to lay him on his back. Usagi hovered over Misaki as he caught his breath, when his breathing was normal again; Usagi leaned in and gave him a deep kiss, wrapping his tongue with his. Usagi pressed his naked body onto Misaki's, they both moaned into each others mouths as there skin touched. Usagi licked Misaki's bottom lip, tracing his lips with his tongue. Misaki moaned, as Usagi's tongue invaded his mouth. They kissed long, and deep. Misaki moaned into Usagi's mouth; Usagi pulled back and stared into Misaki's eyes. Misaki had a small smile on hi lips, Usagi grinned at him. "Feeling even better?" Usagi questioned, Misaki laughed weakly. "Yes," Misaki smiled at Usagi. "Good, now sleep my love." Usagi cooed.

END.


End file.
